This invention relates to a ski binding. More particularly, it concerns a guide arranged between a ski and a ski boot, which is arranged to transfer, during the relative rotation of the ski and the ski boot, torques about the longitudinal axis of the ski between the ski and the ski boot. The guide is most advantageously arranged at the heel portion of the ski boot.
A conventional ski binding for touring or cross-country purposes includes a toe binding, in which the ski boot is clamped in a known manner. This clamping can be effected by means of, for example, a loop about the heel of the ski boot (for example, Kandahar) or by means of a locking device at the toe binding (for example, Rottefella).
Ski bindings of this kind connect the ski boot to the ski in a less stable manner, as the main portions of the ski boot can be rotated in a relatively great angular deflection about the longitudinal axis of the ski.
In order to connect the ski boot to the ski in a more stable manner, ski bindings have been developed, which lock the ski boot to the ski, as is usual to use when practicing slalom, for example. Prior art slalom bindings are designed in such a way that the ski boot is releasably attached to the ski at both the toe and heel portions of the ski boot.
During the practicing of different skiing techniques, exemplified here by so-called telemark skiing, it is of great importance for torques about the longitudinal axis of the ski to be transferred in a relatively stable manner between the boot and the ski, while at the same time the ski boot is free to rotate about its toe portion relative to the ski.
Known ski bindings either have insufficient rigidity relative to the transfer of torques about the longitudinal axis of the ski, or they lack the possibility of rotating the ski boot about the toe portion of the ski boot relative to the ski.
The invention has as its object to remedy or reduce at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art.